1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to electrical outlet box covers and more specifically to a weatherproof electrical receptacle cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weatherproof electrical receptacle covers are well known in the prior art and a representative example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,611 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The aforesaid patent discloses an electrical outlet cover having a plurality of rotatable lids mounted on a base plate having apertures that provide access to an electrical receptacle. Each lid cooperates with a respective spring to provide a force for closing the lid and holding it in closed proximity to the base plate. The interface between the lid and base plate is not weatherproof and, therefore, the lid requires a foam gasket to seal the lid/base plate interface.
The use of a foam gasket to seal the lid/base plate interface is typical in prior art weatherproof electrical receptacle covers. The use of such foam gaskets, however, is undesirable, since they tend to deteriorate with age and use. Moreover, the frequent opening and closing of the lids weakens the adhesives used to affix the foam gaskets to the lids and the foam gaskets fall out and become lost, thereby destroying the weatherproof seal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a weatherproof electrical receptacle cover which does not require a foam gasket at the lid/base plate interface.